<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Lose an Archdemon in 15 months by pvrplemadame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774194">How to Lose an Archdemon in 15 months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrplemadame/pseuds/pvrplemadame'>pvrplemadame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrplemadame/pseuds/pvrplemadame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens you've barely became a fully pledged mage, but instead of conducting research on ancient magic you get to deal with different ancient situation, that just renewed itself on everyone's head. And why does ending the Blight have to be the first thing she gets to do when she walks out of the tower of Magi?<br/>Collection of short stories of very determined (even if against her will) mage, on her way to become a legend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hello everyone who stumbled upon this piece of art. It consists of some short stories, that I began writing about two years ago, inspired by my favourite OC Warden and her dashing lover. It was mostly an excersice to practice english for me, but I've managed to keep it up for way longer, until it became a story with some form of continuity. Anyway I kept going back to read this once in a while and still enjoying it, and decided to maybe share it with others. This is not edited by anyone who actually doesn't need practising with english (tis not my first language) so pardon for every grammar mistake that I've invented.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the circle you were not allowed to have any possession. You were given some robes that were sewn by the chantry sisters or troublemakers (it was one of the punishments for misbehaving) some undergarment, and that was it. You hade food prepared for you three times a day and practically delivered right under your nose, and were you in need of any scholarly supplies such as parchments, scrolls or papers you only had to ask the store keeper.<br/>
So learning the value of coin was rather brutal and quick lesson. When I left with Duncan the concept of whole new world ready to be explored excited me beyond measure, even if at the back of my head was the thought that I'm to be killing horrifying monsters, not enjoying the view. But then I've learned of inconveniences of the outsides.<br/>
Weather I thought would be most prominent one. It was cold and windy for 2 days straight ever since we left the tower and I could not hate the weather more, I thought. But then it rained and I had to redefine my standards. We couldn't stop of course, war won't wait for us just because weather wasn't nice, so we walked 3 days in the rain. Even with magical force field, that was pushing away rain drops, the air was still moist, and ground muddy. By the time we got to Ostagar I fell sick with a flu, and had it not been for circle recruits present in the camp, I might have been dead.<br/>
But then I learned that this world operated on different terms than the circle. Here no one would give me something just because I needed it and because I had a good reason for it.<br/>
In the circle we had been wearing shoes which were comfortable for walking, would shield you from the cold of the icy stone-y floor and would cover your feet right up to your ankles, and they were made of thin materials (except for the sole) to let your skin breathe. If you had friends amongst sisters who were sewing them you could actually get a nice looking pair as well. So you can imagine that my "slippers" were not handling the mud of Ferelden too well.<br/>
I almost panicked the first time I've felt the mud get inside my shoes and immediately alerted Duncan of the problem. As if sore legs and blisters piling on blisters wasn't enough of inconvenience.<br/>
"Ah, I'm afraid that we won't find any traders before Ostagar. But should we encounter some troubles, you can look if any of bandits had your shoe size"<br/>
I was slightly taken aback that I will have to purchase something that I needed so much, and rather mortified at the prospect of taking off shoes of corpses, sure, that's hygienic and won't cost me nasty yeast infection.<br/>
Fortunately we encountered no problems on the road and I didn't have to be left with a choice of disrobing dead man and looting their corpses.  But that also meant I had to get money and buy them. And I had no money or idea on how to get them. So swallowing my pride (because I was highly educated mage and here I knew nothing of real world mechanics) I asked Duncan how do I get coin in here. There was this look on his face, understanding mixed with pity.<br/>
"Of course, I almost forgot you lived your whole life in a circle. Well you can always collect some items when you know they don't belong to anyone, or you could collect some herbs with medicinal properties. You could also go around camp asking for work, I'm sure that someone here needs help from someone with your expertise"<br/>
So I kept this advice close to my heart and any chance I got, I would collect every bit of treasure found while travelling. Even after the fatal battle of Ostagar, when I headed out with just Alistair and Morrigan. Well, especially then. We were to wage a war against the horde of darkspawn and the archdemon, so I was almost desperate to get as much money as I could, knowing that supplies for this venture will be significant.<br/>
At first we would just carry it inside our packs, the three of us. So I gathered only those things that fitted inside them such as coin, herbs, potions and other miscellaneous. And well, after killing a group of bandits we would check if some of them weren't our size and if we could upgrade our gear (I would use every cleansing spell I knew before I put it on, naturally). But then I got the brilliant idea. We should pick up weapons and armour as well! They would fetch far better prize than herbs, no doubt about that. So when we encountered the first group of bandits I summoned a spirit from the fade.<br/>
Well, I still remember shriek of terror that came from Alistair when he saw one of the corpses get up and start to loot the rest of the bodies. Which made me realise that it would be better to share my brilliant plan before executing it.<br/>
Morrigan was immensely impressed with my idea, even if it crept the hell out of Alistair...come to think of it, this may have been a favourable factor in her assessment.  Garahel couldn't stop barking at the corpses as well, but after some reassuring he decided just to keep a closer look and leave it be. Even if our travel lasted only for a  couple of days, I've grown accustomed to the fact that whole party is on board with the idea.<br/>
After stopping by in Lothering our group expanded, after chantry sister with suspiciously acquired martial arts skills practically begged me to recruit her and after releasing the taciturn and murderous qunari out of his prison. Fighting the blight seemed like a better atonement instead of being left alone in a cage in a town that's most likely to get overrun with darkspawn, and the giant agreed to fight at my side. And after learning how unfortunate lack of information can be, I decided to inform the new "team mates" of how we do heavy lifting in this party.<br/>
"How highly disturbing, even when you die in battle, you may still not rest and peace, and have your body walk around and obey others' commands " said Leliana, at which I gave her my best 'but listen' face.<br/>
"Well, this person kind of attacked us with intent of killing us and I'm pretty sure they don't need this body in the fade. And we're not doing anything indecent with it, it's just something that we don't have to tire ourselves physically. We must save our strength for fighting with darkspawn, in fact the fate of this country probably depends on whether or not we will kill the archdemon, and we can hardly do that with sore backs and stiff shoulders"<br/>
"Of course, it is a useful trick. No doubt will save us a lot of trouble" redhead was convinced then. The qunari seemed to despise magic in general, so there was a huge chance he's not going to just agree to witness such unusually creepy display of it.<br/>
"The question is whether you command the demon or the demon commands you " answered Sten to my puzzlement " You would bring immense hazard upon yourself just to avoid the inconvenience of work. It is hardly quality of great warrior"<br/>
"Well, if you must call it that, even though  I can assure you we are in no danger from spirit of compassion momentarily bound to an armed skeleton, this if for the convenience of all of us. This is not for selfish reasons, nor for the laziness. It is my responsibility to use my assets to help me as much to be in fighting shape with darkspawn. I would suggest that you can freely dispose of me If i become abomination, but that will not happen"<br/>
Shale seemed slightly disturbed that me controlling a corpse was similar to what happened to her with that mage that used to own her control rod, but then I convinced her that it's just empty feeble human body, quite worthless, which made her vigorously agree that it's the best idea of carrying wares ("Will I get to squish it's head at the end?"). Zevran just remarked about how the Crows underestimated my order and didn't seem to mind it at all.<br/>
When we picked up senior enchanter Wynne, I was decided not to use my magic like that, but then Alistair gave me away, that I was using spirits like that.<br/>
"These mauls look quite pricey" he said quite satisfied, weighting the weapon in his hands " Boy, I'm glad that we're not the ones carrying it"<br/>
"Well, I guess I could ask Bodhan if we could squish some more of our stuff on his cart" I said laughing nervously and (showing to stop) in a direction of Wynne.<br/>
"Right. Because that's what we always do" He said, after realizing my scheme. I smiled with relief and relaxed my shoulders which I hadn't even realized I was squeezing and started walking with my findings, noticing that Sten was striding in my direction.<br/>
"I've collected all of the loot.  As soon as you raise a corpse we can load it with it and move on " He said, at which I closed my eyes as if I was hit in the face with cold water.<br/>
"Did I hear you correctly?" I heard enchanter's voice very clearly. Crap.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>	Zevran was watching the group from small distance, after being shot glares by the male one for closing said distance. Who, as it turned out, wasn't the leader of the group in the contrary of what he heard from Howe. Alistair, as he was called, was in fact older both in age and in his experience as a Warden, but still he relied on the elven lass for the decision making. And Zevran after travelling with her for a couple hours could easily realize why.<br/>
The reports that came from Redcliffe suggested the wardens began recruiting in earnest, gathered already three new followers, mabari hound and a golem. So Zevran was surprised to find just the female Warden with a company of a the two woman and a dog. Maybe the life of a Grey Warden wasn't for everyone, no?<br/>
So for a moment he thought that maybe he will even succeed. And that thought left him conflicted for a moment, but then he decided to simply see what happens. So he executed his plan, the mage girl lured wardens into his trap, and he watched as the scantily clad woman with an aggravated scowl and archer wearing rather low quality armour walked behind tiny person, dressed in a simple looking robe, mismatched gloves and something strange on her head. This didn't look like a team of destruction, yes?<br/>
He noticed how blank face of a tiny mage turned hostile as soon as she spotted the mercenaries, and how she quickly began muttering instructions right before he announced their hopefully not likely doom.<br/>
And the archers shot their arrows, and fighters, him included charged. He noticed that the arrows seemed to stuck in the air around the warden and fell to the ground. He charged at the archer who drew daggers instead, to protect both mages, no doubt. His targets were outnumbered four to one, at least, and excluding blue mist around the elven mage (that seemed to be catching any arrows with her name on it) there was no one between him and his mark.<br/>
He barely registered fireball send in the direction of archers on one side, work of dark-haired witch, no doubt. He finally reached the warden and swung his daggers in her direction but some unnatural force pulled him away , as well as the rest of mercenaries ,sweeping them of their feet. He barely noticed lightings and wisps of magic flying in many directions, he felt the ground shaking at his right, and terrified screams coming from the black fog on his left, and growling and yapping coming from behind followed by shriek of pain. Then he heard gasping for air and choking coming from behind him and then the tiny mage began glowing and pointed her staff in his direction, and few moments later he felt himself falling asleep.<br/>
"Please,  Zev, I didn't tell him anything" Rinna begged, spitting blood, and crying on her knees before him "I didn't do it, I swear, it wasn't me. We're friends, we're team, remember? I swear it wasn't me" she kept crying, and he felt himself snarling with disdain. He exchanged looks with Taliesin.<br/>
"Just finish her, show her how we deal with traitors to the Crows, she's staining this carpet" his friend said, and so he did with a smile on his face. He saw Rinna's face extend in pain, betrayal and shock and then she collapsed on the ground, her throat slit.<br/>
He stared at her lifeless body for a moment, and then wiped the blood from his blade, and attempted to hide it in its sheath. but he noticed it began dripping again. It was covered in blood even more, and he just wiped it. He attempted to do so again and again, but the blade kept spurting blood, and eventually he tossed it to the sides, his hands shaking.<br/>
He went to the door, trying to calm his breath, when he heard this voice, and his heart almost stopped.<br/>
"You're just going to leave me here to rot?" Rinna's eyes were opened, and her lifeless body seemed to spasm similarly to snake's slithering. He reached for the door-handle and quickly run outside, only to be found in a familiar looking dungeon.<br/>
"Sit, we have unfinished business. You flinched last time we were playing"<br/>
"I won't " he heard his shaky voice. He was sweating, and covered in blood. Not this again. Please, not this. The "physician" just sneered at him, and ordered two of his assistants to capture him and drag him into the chair he knew so well. He tried resisting but the other crows were to powerful, and eventually he found himself being chained and at mercy of his prosecutor.<br/>
"When will you finally take up a serious contract?" he heard a voice looming as if it were inside his head and not coming from a man before him. He felt a twisting pang of pain, almost blinding, and he noticed a white hot iron rod sticking in his abdomen. He heard himself scream.<br/>
"You really are a shame to the Crows. Should have left you in that whorehouse"<br/>
This time he felt his spine being stretched and he shouted with agony, as he almost felt being torn in half.<br/>
"Wait, he's still alive" he heard unfamiliar clear levelled voice and suddenly he felt himself laying on the ground, quite sore and he drifted off quickly.<br/>
Next thing he knew, was that someone's shaking him. He felt his body being in one piece, most likely since he definitely felt numb pain in his left arm. He was bound as well, and laying on the ground. He opened his eyes, and after adjusting to blinding light of the sun, he focused his eyes on the face that was staring at him.<br/>
The elven woman with alabaster skin and sharp face was looking at him with cold, investigating look. She still had that ridiculous hat on her head, but a strain lock of black hair was peeking out of it.  From afar she looked like woman of age, but now he noticed she was almost a girl, despite her severe facial expression and icy glare. Her whole face seemed as if drawn with straight lines made by singular and decided strokes. Pointy, triangular chin and jaw, same could be said about nose. High and sharp cheekbones, skin so tightly stretched on her features, and tightly pursed lips.<br/>
"You were rather lucky" she began talking once again with the voice he recognised from his dream "We thought you're dead right after you collapsed on the ground, so no one finished you off"<br/>
"I rather thought I  would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet" he said taking in his surroundings. This wasn't real then. He's in Ferelden. He's alive. Yet.<br/>
"I have questions"<br/>
He later found out the course of action. She cast a spell that made all of attacking men fall asleep and casted a nightmare spell at him, since he was a leader of the group. From what he saw before he fell she did have rather morbid collection of spells. He still felt uneasy and dirty after the nightmare he experienced, even though he tried his best to upkeep the easy going facade. </p>
<p>    	Zevran noticed how elven mage carried herself with such power, even though she was such a frail figure, compared to muscular and tall companions of her. Or rocky and sturdy in some cases. And well, beside wearing way too loose lilac robes, definitely meant for someone bigger and the dark red gloves mismatching the monstrosity of robes in rather spectacular fashion, she also seemed to be imbalanced and would hobble to one side. She had a stiff step, and rather vigorous one, but still she seemed as graceful as a dwarven belching contestant. Or perhaps not even, maybe even a dwarf would have some sway in him.<br/>
She had quite a mouth as well. Seemed to have an opinion on everything, since he heard her conversation with chantry sister on Andraste's life or the elderly mage on Circle structure(and the older mage was a teacher there, wasn't she?). Not to mention how she explained to him what Crows are, and he was one. Just a couple of hours and he could see how everyone around camp was coming to her for guidance, even with the silliest of things. " Do you think this potion is diluted enough?", " 'Tis barrier is enough to keep bandits away till we're alerted of their presence, is it not?", "Do you find this place fitting to set camp?", "Hey, do you think it's safe to borrow socks from this guy? I mean, he's dead now, so he won't mind, of course. Unless he reaaaally cared for them, and decide to hunt me down from afterlife".<br/>
He noticed also how everyone in the party seemed annoyed to some degree with the mage, but still relied on her judgement, and wouldn't really dare to question it too much. After all it took one sentence to convince the rest of the party that recruiting an assassin hired to kill them was right idea.<br/>
She was sat right next to cooking Alistair, scribbling something fervently in rather large book, with a leathery cover. He was rather curious what were the subject of her essays, especially with her speed of writing. But the rather kept distance from the other warden. Especially since he was taking culinary advise from older mage, who attempted to question his conscience on their way to Redcliffe. Red haired Orlesian was sat next to them and giggling at reddening warrior, who apparently knew as much about cooking as sailing. Even stern looking qunari was sat next to the bonfire, even though he didn't partake in group conversation, just like their leader it would seem. The only one away was the witch(and him, as it were) but it was obvious she preferred seclusion.<br/>
"Well, Feli thinks my stew is just fine. Don't you?" Alistair cooed next to her, apparently trying to defend his incompetence in serving something that doesn't look like it's been barfed out by sick mabari.<br/>
"Food is food " said the other Warden. Ofelia, was it? Interestingly enough no one called her by that name, except for Alistair, who rather used shortened version "Feli". The rest of the camp just referred to her as a warden. Alas, this was fitting title. She was a leader of the Order in this country, wasn't she? "Though, my mabari war hound, which is animal who could as well feed on carcass, got sick after eating it" She added, finally raising her eyes from her book with a smug smirk, which was unusual occurrence. Her face was rather stripped of emotions except for this drive and absolute focus that was always  there. The mage always had to keep herself busy, and Zevran overheard her reciting the plans for their travels for next month.<br/>
The older mage sat on the log next to the Warden and looked over her shoulder, who as he deducted was a former teacher of the Warden, for she referred to her often as "Senior Enchanter", instead of Wynne and seemed rather tense whenever the human mage would begin to evaluate her.<br/>
He gazed around the other people at the camp. Bodhan's son was in the process of enchanting a dagger, which Warden claimed to have found in the circle, and the merchant himself was trying to secure his wares from moist air and possible predators. The witch has set up her tent, very far from everyone else, and this was surprising to Zevran, because even a stoic qunari who seemed to despise them all chose the location closer to the campfire. Someone sure seemed to have trust issues then. Zevran would usually appraise such caution, but it was clear that everyone in this merry band was sickeningly loyal.<br/>
"Have it your way then" the annoyed voice of the Warden startled him out of his thoughts, especially since she seemed to be headed his way.  He was sat on the ground, cleaning his knives, as if there was not really much to do, after splaying his bedroll (in the place that Alistair was comfortable with, which was sadly far enough from fire not to feel it's warmth). " I brought you dinner"<br/>
She was carrying two bowls, with steam coming off of them. He felt his stomach turn. He just realized he haven't eaten since morning. He was rather busy with setting up ambush, fighting his targets, almost dying and then following his merciful and forgiving mark to the Redcliffe castle where she killed a demon and then moved on with her group west, towards Denerim. She passed him one steamy meal, and then hesitated for a moment. She looked over to the fire, where everyone from the camp was now gathered around, including the witch. Conflicted look brushed upon hear features for a split second, and she sunk down on the ground next to him. Ah, then the pity it is. At least he won't have to eat alone.<br/>
"Is this a scheme, my Warden to get me alone? Because if so, you needed only to ask"<br/>
"Well... you took a rather nasty hit. Or hits, to be precise. You probably shouldn't strain yourself" She lied so convincingly, that he maybe would have believed her, if it weren't for the fight she and Alistair apparently had, while the latter kept looking in his direction. And the templar was rather clear, about not wanting him anywhere around him, probably especially in the close proximity of food. And she had him walk quite a distance right after crushing his ribs and almost bleeding out, so she couldn't be that concerned. "How does it feel, anyway?"<br/>
"The wounds are itching horribly and I'm numb in quite few places, but other than that I'm in a perfect health. I seem to be lucky enough to be in such good hands" he said with flirtatious tone. To his surprise Warden seemed to beamed slightly at that.<br/>
"Oh yes, Wynne was... is the best healer in the entire tower. Not even Irving could match her in that department, and he could freeze an entire Lake Calenhad through a tower window. She just have a natural talent with healing magic, especially creation".<br/>
"I'm sure she's very qualified, though I recall it was your hands to do the healing. And I never forget whose hands were on me" He said with wicked smile, and she just shrugged. Not even acknowledging his flirtatious remarks. She already finished her meal, giving a yearning look every once in a while in the direction of the cauldron in which Alistair cooked. Quite the appetite she had.<br/>
"Well, without her guidance you'd probably still be half conscious, and quite in a lot of pain. You are lucky that she's with us, there won't be a single scar after that. I wouldn't be able to patch it up with magic on my own, resorting to old fashioned ways. And from Alistair's complaining I would say my wound-sewing skills are not the best either. Anyway, I'm glad you're healing well "<br/>
"As am I. I rather enjoy living. And I imagine being well makes me marginally more useful for you. Unless you were hopeful to have more pleasant to the eye corpses carrying you're treasures, then in that case I'm regretful to have been a disappointment" he quipped cheerfully.<br/>
He was a bit startled when she did reanimate one of dead mercenaries that he hired, and hand it their loot. Especially since everyone around seemed used to it, even if the older mage scolded at the elven warden, and Alistair winced when the corpses rather clumsily passed him by. Also  He knew that to remain alive he had to remain in the good graces of this tiny elven woman, and the revelation that he desired to actively remain alive came as a huge surprise to him. Maybe it was better to keep it to himself then, no? There was also a bit of admiration towards this level of resourcefulness, something that he could agree upon. Even if it meant walking beside decomposing corpses all day.<br/>
"Why did you want to leave the Crows in the first place?" she asked studying his face. Well, that one he felt coming for hours now.<br/>
"Well now, I imagine that's a very fair question. Being an assassin, after all, is a living at least as far as such things go. I was simply never given the opportunity to choose another way. So if that choice presents itself, why should I not seize upon it?"<br/>
"So what are you going to do now,  instead?" she focused on her bowl, as it suddenly had jumped into the air, and flown in the direction of Alistair who still was at the cauldron. The bowl was bumping against him until he took it and filled it, as it returned. And she did that while looking at Zevran's face the entire time, which made this display of magic even more impressive.<br/>
"Now that you mention it, I am not entirely certain. I was but a boy of seven when I was purchased. For three sovereigns, I'm told, Which is a good price, considering I was all ribs and bone and didn't know the pommel of a dagger from the pointy end" She obviously tried to eat in courtly manner, but failed miserably. The warden had an impressive appetite for such tiny woman. Speaking of ribs and bone, yes? Still, she made this face again, of pity and anger when he mentioned being sold.<br/>
"The Crows buy all their assassins that way. Buy them young, raise them to know nothing else but murder. And if you do poorly in your training, you die" he explained before she got the chance to cut him off.<br/>
"That sounds horrible" her voice was such a striking difference to her face. Which was perfectly lovely, but still... She looked rather sleazy at times. Especially hunched over the distiller and smiling, while brewing potions, as she was just an hour ago. Or when she cast those spells where people would start fighting each other. Or when they just started yelling in terror, experiencing nightmares of her doings, which he himself was familiar with, and hoped to never revisit this feeling again. Gore tastes aside, she did seem like someone who would eat their friends if it was the best decision for the team.<br/>
"Oh, I don't know about that. The Crows who are actually good enough to survive come to enjoy some of the benefits. In Antiva, being a Crow gets you respect. It gets you wealth. It gets you women... and men, or whatever it is you might fancy. But that does mean doing what is expected of you, always. And it means being expendable. It's a cage, if a gilded cage. Pretty, but confining."<br/>
"Ah. Sounds familiar " she frowned, relaxing her posture  "For all the wonders of living in the circle I still had to follow ridiculous amount of rules and wasn't allowed to leave. Ironically, I was still content and didn't wish to leave, most of the time. For a time at least "<br/>
"Until the chance appears out of nowhere, yes?" He said, actually a bit surprised that it did seem similar. He never wanted to leave, he knew nothing else. But at some point, what he had always known, became too much to bear.<br/>
"It appears so" she tensed once again, and shrugged rather indifferently. Well, he won't prod then. Let her keep her secrets. He sure wouldn't want anyone know his.<br/>
"As for what I'll do in the future... presuming that there is one... I truly can't imagine. It might be interesting to go into business for myself, for a change. Far away from Antiva, of course. For now, naturally, I go where you go"  she nodded and gave a formal smile. One that would fit right in with noble parties.<br/>
"Well,  considering how now I can start an extortion attempt with mentioning what my companion does for a living, I am happy to have you along"<br/>
"And here I am, happy to be had. Isn't it wonderful how things work out that way?"<br/>
She walked away with that emotionless smile on her face, taking the empty vessel from his hands.. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>	"You're really improving" Leliana chipped after hanging her arm around my shoulder. I gave her a faint but confused smile "We've been walking for three hours now and you haven't complained yet about being tired"<br/>
"Ah" I laughed at that. Well, my legs were aching, but not to the extent of having to call for a break, which was indeed a victory "I suppose I have. Who would have thought that the blight would turn out beneficial to my health?"<br/>
Alistair snorted at that and slapped his hand on my other shoulder. He was in rather high spirits ever since I walked out of the Fade with a affirmative nod and a smile. The family of his sort-of-foster father was saved, and the best healers that the circle could spare at the moment were watching over Eamon's body.  It was almost a day ago and he still was beaming with joy every chance he got.<br/>
"Maybe we should reconsider if it's the best option to end it? Or at least postponing it in honour of promoting the advantages of exercising?" he added at which I snickered.<br/>
"I would recommend much more pleasurable solution for this cause" came the voice from the Antivan Crow, which had to walk in front of our group, to stop Alistair's fidgeting "One that perhaps doesn't end with one's gruesomely death, no?" The elf slowed his step in order to walk  beside us, at which Alistair looked at me with this expression, which reminded me of children telling on each other to their guardians. But I just gave him "Come one" look and shook her head.<br/>
"I still want you to walk in front of me, where I can see you" said the templar, which given the Antivan's response, was a very poor choice of words.<br/>
"Oh, ho, ho, I shall comply to such lewd request. But indulge me a little, and confess what is it that captivates you so in my rear view?" Oh Maker. It was just too easy to pick on Alistair choice of words most of the times. Zevran winked at now scarlet red templar, and moved three steps ahead of them.<br/>
"That's not what I meant. I just need to see your hands"<br/>
"My hands? A fine choice! They are as nimble and dexterous as they look. But you don't have to take me for my word, I would happily give you a demonstration" said the Antivan with sultry voice at which Alistair yelped.<br/>
"Just stop, forget I said  anything. I no longer listen to what you have to say..." Alistair slowed down a little to increase the distance between himself and the assassin, still murmuring something to himself.<br/>
We've walked in silence for a while, and I noticed that the bard which still had her arm around me, was looking every now and then. Leliana was very clever, and made rather poor excuses for how she got her fighting skills, dancing around the word 'bard' ,making way to much effort to assure that everyone know she wasn't one for it to not be suspicious.  And there was keennes in her eyes often, as if she knew more than she let on. It was particulary disturbing ever since we've departed from Redcliffe yesterday. Almost if she noticed that something else might have happened at  Redcliffe.<br/>
"What do you know about this 'ashes of Andraste', Leliana? Have you ever came across anything about it in your studies in the chantry?" Better change the subject and distract her.<br/>
"The chantry says that after Andraste's death, her disciples took her remains and had hid it in Ferelden. They seemed to be lost for ages now. If we will find her resting place it would be a grand miracle" she said, at which I frowned slightly.<br/>
"Well, For sure. I'm just concerned that this will be a grand waste of time. We seem to be the only ones that care to fight darkspawn, not to mention that we are the only ones who can stop the blight.  A lot of people are dying and we're not even sure if there are any ashes to be found. Not to mention how it's infecting the lands, the fields, forests. I don't like chasing the legend in such circumstances, that's all "<br/>
"Hey, I'm sure it will work! And we have to find it. Teagan said that this brother had been researching it for ages! You said it yourself, that the guy is reliable"<br/>
"Well, I have no doubt that we will find whatever brother Genitivi believe to be the Ashes of Andraste. The question remains if it will have those magical properties to wake someone up from magical coma . Hold on" I said, and winced a couple of times, when something slimy seemed to be slithering against my throat.<br/>
"Yeah, I feel it too" Alistair returned from his cone of shame, and we focused for a moment. Leliana and Zevran stopped and looked at us, their hands already on their weapons. The minstrel was by this point accustomed to the fact that wardens sensed darkspawn in the vicinity, and it was the first time assassin would witness this side of his would-be victims. Which could be reflected with his head being tilted to the side as if wondering what's going on.<br/>
"About twenty, this way" I quipped, reaching for my staff and walking in the direction that was giving me the creeps. I've picked up the pace hoping(or knowing at this point) that the rest of the team followed "They might be after our refugees"<br/>
We've reached a field where indeed a group of refugees could be found and the darkspawn seemed to barely caught up with them, archers preparing their bows, and warriors charging in the direction of scared villagers, who tried to hide behind their carts.<br/>
"Alistair engage the group near the emissary, Zevran take out those three on the right. Leliana watch Alistair's back" I ordered, while trapping emissary in crashing prison, and almost instantly sending fireball towards the archers.<br/>
They scattered, and I quickly send a sleeping curse to the darkspawn that she previously asked Zevran to take care of. He was just about to reach them when she did it, and he stopped for a moment, before riding the first darkspawn of its head.   It should be enough to ensure his safety, so I focused once again on the emissary. The spell was about to end, and before it could happen I threw couple of curses, and then the terror spell, which I perfected long ago but really got to new height during this blight. With the emissary one again immobilized, I focused on Alistair who looked like he was in a bit of trouble. I cast a simple lightning at the darkspawn that was attacking him from behind and it was enough for it to die. So that left the two that Alistair was still battling and the emissary. Zevran was finished with his sleeping bunch by now, and moved on to help out Alistair.<br/>
"Alistair, Smite  !" I yelled, because the emissary was about to be released from the terror spell . She cast paralysis spell on one of darkspawn who decided to run after her fellow warden, and Zevran finished it off quite easily before engaging the last remaining monster, except the mage.<br/>
"Leliana, now!" I yelled again, as the emissary was hit with Alistair's smite and began wobbling as if it was about to fell over. Before he did anything however, bard's arrow stuck in his forehead, and his lifeless body fell to the ground.  I could feel myself smiling.<br/>
"All, right. Everyone in one piece?" I asked, especially looking at Alistair, whom I basically had thrown on large group of darkspawn without any support, hoping that with his heavy armour and bard's assistance he will be okay. If not, he knew to shout for a healing spell, if his poultices would be finished.<br/>
"Yeah, they sliced my side though" templar wobbled towards her, and I frowned and downed lyrium potion. My mana was drained after so many spells, and let's not wait until its replenishes when there are sword cuts to deal with. But before I started working on making sure Alistair is in the condition where he can walk back to Wynne, I looked around.  Refugees were looking at them as if Andraste herself would come down from Maker's side to aid them or some other reverent crap . A man in his fifties, who looked as if he was provider of one of the families, came up to me.<br/>
"Thank you, we thought we were done for" he said, gratefulness gleaming in his eyes. </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I've never met a girl like you before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a mage and an ogre met for the first time. And also putting surgeon's hand to good use after stumbling upon disturbing darkspaw.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even more oneshots focused on the dynamics between members of the party.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright" Wynne heard Ophelia's voice "Let's set up camp here. Senior Enchanter, tell them to come here. We'll set camp here" Wynne pursed her lips, and reached into the Fade. Poor girl, it was a first time she was physically hurt. Well, except for Ostagar, where she alongside Alistair was overwhelmed by a horde of darkspawn.</p><p>"I've already given them the signal, I'm sure they will find us soon. You should sit, my dear " Ophelia was quite delirious, and kept trying to move, and it was hard enough trying to heal someone using spirit magic, while the person is standing up, forget someone who was moving. Ophelia couldn't focus her gaze on her, and it was very obvious she tried hard.</p><p>"You should do the blue sparks. So they know we'll set camp here" she said once again, and Wynne looked around. Alistair sat on the rock not far from them, half of his armour gone, and was applying a healing salve to the cut on his arm, wincing tremendously. So, no help from him then.</p><p>"Enchanter, I can't hold you much longer, I'm losing my strength, can you stand on your own? I should also send signal to the rest" she said, and Wynne turned her gaze again towards the Warden. She tried summoning spirit energy once again, and before she could detect the damage in her body, Ophelia once again managed to slip out of her grasp.</p><p>"You've been hurt, I need to examine you, I've already send the signal. You need to sit down" she said, with practised voice, she often had to use to address her patients. Wynne looked to the right, and saw Zevran rolling one darkspawn on his back, probably looking for some valuables.</p><p>"Zevran!" she shouted trying to get his attention, and the rogue thankfully looked in her direction. His eyebrows rose, seeing how Ophelia was trying to escape her grasp, while almost fainting, and he quickly strutted towards them.</p><p>"No, it's Ophelia. Zevran is fighting darkspawn over there. I think I need to rest" her ex apprentice said with her eyes almost closed.</p><p>"Keep her still" she instructed, and as soon as the rogue took hold of the mage, and brought her to the ground, trapping her with his arms, where she sat. She whimpered, and opened her eyes wider, but at least stopped moving. Wynne reached into the Fade once again, already strained from previous tries.</p><p>"Hey, why aren't you fighting? Did we win?" Wynne could hear her voice, as she was examining her body. Ah, a concussion and internal bleeding. But no brain damage. She commanded the spirit to move towards the wound.</p><p>"Yes, we did. You should probably relax. You don't look very well, Warden" he said, obviously confused.</p><p>"We need to collect the loot first, and then we can set camp here. I'm very tired" Wynne channelled some of the energy to the brain, and she felt the flesh mound.</p><p>"What happened to her? She seems rather absent " assassin questioned.</p><p>"The ogre probably guessed who trapped him in crushing prison, and charged at her. She flew ten feet and landed on wall made of rock. Make sure she doesn't drift off" Wynne said, and took one small lyrium potion from her belt and downed it. She swallowed a bitter taste, and right away felt the ability to reach into the Fade. She focused on a spirit, and guided it toward her brain, while stimulating her blood flow.</p><p>"Do you not remember what happened, Warden?" Zevran asked, obviously following Wynne's instructions and she was glad that for once he acted maturely .</p><p>"We were attacked by darkspawn. Then it got darker. I think Alistair shouted... Wait! Where is Alistair?!" she yelled, just a few inches from Wynne's ear, at which she flinched.</p><p>"I'm here!" the warrior called back from the side, and Wynne could feel Warden relax.</p><p>"Oh, my head is pounding. I think I got hit" then her words became incoherent, only every now and then, making some sense, such as 'camp', 'loot' or 'dark'.</p><p>"Warden, slow down I can't understand you " Wynne could hear Zevran's calmed voice, but she was too focused on tending the wound. "Are we losing her?"</p><p>And then at last, Warden slumped down, her eyes closed, and her chest moving with steady breaths, and Wynne pulled out of the Fade. She noticed how she lain in between rogue's legs, her head upwards(rested on his abdomen), and titled to the side, her arms laying limply on either sides of his thighs. Assassin seemed utterly confused.</p><p>"She's alright, she just need to rest ".</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"So can I ask you a question?" she heard Alistair's voice from over her shoulder. They have been travelling over a month by now and all this time did nothing to convince Morrigan that Alistair is not asinine. He barely crawled out from this grief, that incapacitated him so, but he still relied on this Circle Mage, younger recruit and acted like grown up child. No, child could be excused.</p><p>               "Sure, ask away" Morrigan heard Ofelia answer. This warden she tolerated. Maybe liked, even. The girl was younger, and decidedly less experienced with anything that wasn't a field of knowledge one could learn in books. She lived her whole life in a circle after all, allowing herself to be caged from real world. And yet, she proved to be efficient leader, even if at the beginning some of her attempts on dealing with outside were extremely amusing. How she would embarrass herself in front of merchants, until she finally learnt values of most wares.  At first they would have to take break more often than every two hours, because mage couldn't keep up. And in the evening she would try to heal her blisters with healing magic, which was moderately successful, until the older mage tagged along.</p><p>               One thing that intrigued her however was her power, and arsenal of spells used in battle. Being the circle mage she almost expected a display of magic for children. Creation school, some primal spells, such as lightning, but mostly creationist and some ... what do they call it? Arcane? But the girl was master in Entropy school. She knew more about curses that Morrigan sometimes weren't aware such even existed. Her specialty however, was nightmares and illusions. It was common occurrence for their battle to go against sleeping enemy, who would eventually start to fight each other, while some screamed in terror, trapped in nightmares, negative entropy mist surrounding them and draining their life essences. How she knew how to take someone's life this subtly was a marvel, and Morrigan wondered how did she manage to learn all of this under the watchful eye of the Chantry. Ah, speaking of her chantry education...</p><p>               "So is this possible for a mage to turn someone into an animal? Let's say a frog" primitive question, which Morrigan would never even bother to explain to someone like Alistair. Any interest in learning the answer to Alistair must have been either a joke or just another fear of his. And she would humour none. The Warden however was another story.</p><p>               "Oh, certainly. There are many ways to do so, actually " Morrigan rolled her eyes. She could not see her face, but her voice had gained this irritating hint of excitement, that would show up every time she was asked to share her knowledge. Yes, she was full of herself know-it-all, and that much was also clear from the start. She obviously considered herself to be more educated than anyone in their group, and had found her caging in the Circle a reason to be thankful for. To say it was pathetic would be an understatement, because Morrigan would simply choose freedom and pursue the knowledge on her own, but the elven mage was adamant, that if she would not be kidnapped by templars and dragged to the tower, she would most likely be dead or miserable right now. Her view on the chantry wasn't as warm however, and she wasn't as ignorant as it would appear, but still would go on tirades how the best place for a mage to learn magic was the Circle Tower.</p><p>               "<em>Ways</em> to do so? Are you having me on?" Morrigan simply decided to stare at the sky. He met this girl even earlier than she has, and he still hasn't learn that the girl wouldn't miss an opportunity to flaunt her useless book knowledge. And she hardly ever made jokes. She was always serious and concise. She wasn't the irritating type, as the templar and the bard, wouldn't chat on trivial topics just to fill the silence. She wasn't always serious, but those occurrences were more like her loosing temper, usually at blissful obliviousness of her fellow Warden, or some prodding of her old teacher. Then, she would go for dry, sarcastic one-liners, usually quite offensive and Morrigan wasn't quite sure whether they meant to be jokes in the first place.</p><p>               "Well, I know six different ways to do so myself. And I'm sure there are fields of  hedge magic that would add a couple of them as well. I have to say I know only one that is reversible though. Other would either have you live like a frog forever, or die thus ending the curse. It can either involve summoning a spirit from the fade and binding it to this world , and while binding using spirit's energy to fuel the spell, in this case changing someone into a frog. That way the spell could be broken by either slaying a spirit, which would be unnecessary and bestial, or just letting him return to the Fade. Or there are entropy spells, which are usually not reversible, because entropy energy in itself is chaotic. I could also cast a curse on your mind to make you think you've been changed into the frog. You would walk among people thinking that they can hurt you, trying to convince them that the frog is in fact Alistair, and you probably wouldn't be able to use any words, and... well you probably have some idea how frogs behave. So people would just think you went crazy" she finished and Morrigan was at least content with the horror on the warrior's face. This was a thorough answer as well. One that wasn't expected of a circle mage.</p><p>               "You know, I'm unsettled enough knowing that it is possible. I was hoping that it was just something sister Rayla made up to scare me into going to her sermons" continued would be templar.</p><p>               "Well, at least they didn't try to convince you that you could turn into an abomination if you <em>did</em> try to miss the sermon" she sighed with obvious annoyance. Oh no, she wasn't fond of the chantry at all "But I'm refreshed to hear that your number one concern at the moment is being turned into frog "</p><p>               "Oh I wasn't asking for myself, you know. I was just thinking if we could turn and archdemon into a frog. That would make defeating him easier, don't you think?" the templar asked, and the mage, to Morrigan's annoyance, actually chuckled with this snickering sound, that would remind her of Flemeth sometimes.</p><p>               "What if the spell goes wrong and we will have to fight dragon-sized frog breathing fire? Better not..." She stopped abruptly, and both she and Alistair fidgeted their heads for a moment, and Morrigan already knew what it means "Guys, come back here, fast!" She shouted towards the elf who was scouting ahead with the dog. Antivan was supposed to be looking out for traps, and the dog probably was supposed to be looking out for Antivan, even if the official reason given by Ofelia was so he can smell bandits ahead.</p><p>               "What is it, Warden? Are we to be ambushed by darkspawn again?" he asked, drawing his weapons, as Alistair already was holding up his shield and sword. Morrigan also reached for her staff, and  Warden was already glowing blue with that spirit spell she used to make all of her spells more effective. One that seemed useful enough for Morrigan to begin to watch her and try to replicate it on her own.</p><p>               "Yes. Small group this time. Hold position " she instructed and quickly closed her eyes focused, while drawing energy from the Fade. It was usual tactic, to lure the beats into her entropy fog.  Before the fog appeared however they heard familiar gurgling of darkspawn, followed by foul smell, and finally they appeared at the end of the road. It was a small group. Just ten of them, and one with two-handed hammer was probably the leader. They charged and in this moment Ofelia finished her spell, and the fog separated them from darkspawn, but being mindless monsters, that they were, they ran into it anyway.</p><p>               "Morrigan, let's freeze them" she asked, which was also common. They would stand between armed companions of theirs, and attempt to capture their enemies in cones of cold, before quickly retreating and dealing damage from distance.</p><p>               However only three darkspawn emerged still alive from the fog, and only one managed not to get frozen to the bone. She didn't however stay in one place to find out what happened to him, as she quickly fell back. She could feel however that Ofelia decided to use mind blast instead, and when Morrigan turned back she shoot lighting at the  last one standing darkspawn, which happened to already be impaled on Alistair's sword, and being beheaded by assassin.</p><p>               "Good job everyone" said the mage-Warden, and Morrigan scoffed. It wasn't much of team work, since most of the work was done by the Warden herself, but when it came to fighting she always claimed as if it's everyone's equal effort and therefore equal appreciation is in order.</p><p>               By now no  one needed to be told to look for valuables on the corpses, no one needed to be reminded to be extra careful not to touch bodily fluids of darkspawn, and if they did to make sure that they clean it off before it has any chance to be accidentally swallowed. Morrigan knelt next to one corpses, wondering yet again why on earth darkspawn carry money, when she noticed how next to her, Warden's brows furrowed, and she sat on the ground with her legs crossed, and rested a hand on her cheek, one finger pointing to her ear, and one resting on her chin.</p><p>               "What is it, Warden? Found something interesting?" she asked, and Ofelia looked at her, obviously startled by whatever it is she discovered. The rest didn't seem to notice.</p><p>               "This darkspawn has a tattoo" she just said, and like that everyone stopped in their tracks and looked towards her. Morrigan herself was rather curious. She got up to her feet and knelt beside the Warden, who pointed at revealed piece of darkspawn skin.</p><p>               "Hmpff" she scoffed and they both looked at each other. Alistair and Zevran leaned down on the other side of the corpse obviously as surprised.  The tattoo. It was a rose. That wasn't a symbol that would be normal on a darkspawn, even if they agreed that it wasn't strange in a first place that darkspawn have any tattoos at all.          </p><p>               "Do you think that this is a result of blight?" Ofelia asked Alistair, and while she was a warden as well, and he was in the order for months longer than she, Morrigan still felt as she could ask Antivan as well, and would get just as insightful answer. "I always assumed that when you catch the blight and don't die, or become a grey warden you turn into ghoul. Not a fully grown darkspawn. I thought... Well, this obviously isn't a new species"</p><p>               "This is creepy" was all the warrior managed to say "No one in the wardens actually lived long enough to find out what would happen, if they didn't went on their calling. So maybe it does happen eventually?" she only saw the disgust and uneasiness in the eyes of elven mage. She realized that this could be her fate, no doubt.</p><p>               "Well, I'll take this to the camp, and we'll see " She said, as she stood up, and looked around "Did you check everybody? Splendid, then let's go find this caravan quickly, and return to the camp as soon as possible"</p><p>              ***</p><p> </p><p>Warden never reanimated darkspawn corpses before. Smell was probably deciding factor, but also the taint, which they had to take many precautions not to catch. Most noticeable the scarf that everyone except herself and Alistair had to wear, or at least was encouraged to, since both witch and the qunari refused to wear such thing. Zevran however was more than happy to fulfil this request, since he was more or less at her mercy, and earning few points like this, was worth the annoyance of having his breathing and talking constricted. Unfortunately even this scarf, wasn't making travelling with a smelly darkspawn corpse beside them easy.</p><p>               They quite quickly dealt with yet another group of darkspawn that day, who attacked the caravan, and while warden was visibly put out that she didn't manage to save these people, going through the riches they left behind definitely improved her moods. When they returned to camp, Leliana and Sten had already returned from the village nearby with the loot sold, and Wynne was concocting potions, which they seem to go through a lot. And Shale would be watching her closely, probably because there wasn't much else to do.</p><p>               He had dislocated shoulder, that the Warden wasn't able to heal herself, and she did told him that Wynne should take a look on his healed skin, ( after he got treated with flames, while trying to take out the emissary) to make sure it's healed properly. It looked all right, so he probably would try to take care of his shoulder on his own, and try to avoid the older mage. He didn't feel like deflecting condescending questions of this woman.</p><p>               As he started to unbuckling his armour,  hoping to switch clothes to something that wouldn't be stained with darkspawn blood, Zevran could see templar warrior approach elderly mage. He got injured as well, and probably liked the company of 'grandmotherly' woman, as he referred to her.</p><p>               He sat in the corner of the camp, and began tending to his equipment, knowing how fast darkspawn blood could soak his leathers, and deciding that fixing of his shoulder will have to come later.</p><p>               "How much gold did we get?" he heard Warden's voice, who apparently approached Leliana.</p><p>               "Thirty sovereigns and fifty silvers. The merchant was very interested how we've managed to transport all those hammers on our own however" there was amusement in bard's voice. The warden snickered at that.</p><p>               "It is mystery for the ages. Thirty sovereigns is good. Should be enough for furs for everyone, new shoes for Wynne and tent for Zevran " <em>Oh?</em></p><p>               The Warden did assure him, that he will get his own tent before winter, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't some manipulation on her part, and frankly doubted she will spend money at such unnecessary purchase, seeing how she rather look for elf root in the woods for half of the night, rather than buying already prepared potions.</p><p>               "Ehm, what is it with this darkspawn?" Zevran looked up and noticed how politely bard was trying to hide her disgust, while also satisfy her curiosity. After all Zevran was puzzled as well. He knew she was planning closer examination, but other than that...</p><p>               "Oh, I decided to borrow this fellow for a little autopsy. I do seem to lack proper knowledge on darkspawn physiological functions, their anatomy and their origins in general. Perhaps cutting him open will prove fruitful " Leliana's eyes widened, but Warden just walked around her and plunged inside her tent. She took off her ridiculous hat, exposing raven black hair pulled into tight bun at her neck and also switched to linen pants and woollen caftan. She took some satchel from the tent and walked away, reanimated darkspawn following her suit.</p><p>               Zevran followed her with his gaze, and she actually noticed it, because as she was walking past him she looked over at Wynne. <em>Brasca...</em></p><p>               "Senior Enchanter, when you'll be finished take a look at Zevran. His shoulder needs fixing" she said as she strode towards most amount of free space and used a spell to raise a flat piece of ground upwards to form something that looked like as if the nature formed sacrificial alter in the middle of the forest .  She then proceeded to drain the blood from darkspawn, and putting it in vials, who knows where she got them from. Zevran noticed how everybody seemed rather disturbed with this display, except for the witch perhaps, and qunari. He seemed more disgusted and contemptible than disturbed.</p><p>               "What are you doing?" Alistair approached her, as she reanimated the corpse to lay itself on the podium. She put on some thin gloves, and stared to examine the body.</p><p>               "What does it look like I'm doing?" Alistair chuckled at that, but a second later frowned with disgust, as she put one of her hands inside monster's mouth and began prodding it inside. From where Zevran was sitting, he couldn't tell exactly what was it that she was doing.</p><p>               "Alright, the question would be why do you do it? We've already figured out that they die easily once you poke a sword at them, so it this really necessary?" he asked, and Warden looked at him, retreating her hand from darkspawn's mouth.</p><p>               "Well, do you happen to have advanced knowledge on darkspawn's physiology? All we know is that hurlocks most likely have developed from tainted humans and genlocks from tainted dwarfs. Ogres probably from qunari, and those scrawny things probably from elves. But they multiply. Rather quickly. And there were no reports of missing villages, so where would those people come from? Besides it takes time for a person to transform into ghoulish type of darkspawn, so it can't be a new thing. And well, they weren't multiplying before the blight, so why and how they are doing it now? And also how does this connection with Archdemon works exactly. It's sort of hive mind like for bees, how does the demon transfer those thoughts to darkspawn? Through Fade? I've never met any darkspawn in the Fade, and some of them had been dwarfs before getting tainted, which would exclude them from being connected in the first place..." Alistair looked quite troubled and Warden didn't seem like slowing down. This was quite amusing, if you could forget the smell, and looked away.</p><p>               "Okay, I don't know the answer to any of this. I suppose it would be useful to know all those things" he said, and then Warden slipped the scarf that protected her nose and mouth down, probably to make sure templar understands her well.</p><p>               "Look, I know that the smell is horrible. And I haven't even opened it. It is quite something for humans, so you know, I can go deeper into the woods to do it. I just thought that you would be used to such smell, being brought up by dogs" she smirked, and Zevran could sense there was a story behind this comment, since the warrior just smiled sheepishly and assured her that nobody have a problem with her ministrations(which Leliana's frown could stand as a proof it wasn't true).  But then after studying the corpse from very up close and paying attention to every detail, she took a knife and started taking skin of its body. Zevran heard Leliana's trying to hold on a barf.</p><p>               At least it distracted him from the treatment he got from Wynne. The old mage still annoyed him the most of this very unusual group of people. While getting back at her was most entertaining, he still could help being annoyed at her attempts to make him feel bad and then getting angry for him, when he felt no such things.</p><p>               "My dear Wynne, do they teach you how to skin people in the circle? Because if so the Crows have been very mistaken about the ways of a mage" he asked, being quite curious where did the Warden actually learn how to do this. He watched as she cracked a skull and examined the brain, smell getting consequently worse.</p><p>               "Only some mages are interested in becoming a surgeon. Very few in fact. Most of those who wish to heal people would rather become a spirit healer, and learning that doesn't include performing an autopsy. Ofelia would find interest in many things, that some people would deem unnecessary however" that she did, he thought as he watched her taking out some organ from the monster's abdominal cavity and weighing it in her hands. He heard Leliana running for the bushes and vomiting quite aggressively.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>